epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Rap Battles of Gliscors Universe 6: Tommy Wiseau vs Friedberg
Now that the director battle is confirmed, I can post my own director battle between some of the worst directors of this current time period. But only this: Competitors: Tommy Wiseau: Director, Writer, and Actor in the cult classic, The Room. He is... Johnny. Jason Friedberg & Aaron Seltzer: Directors of modern parody movies such as Epic Movie, Disaster Movie, Meet the Spartans, and The Starving Games. Chances are you've seen one of their movies and hated it. There are others, but let's leave that for a Surprise... Connection: This battle's connection is really only "Hey we made bad movies." and nothing else, really. This was my first Not-As-Serious battle so it was written for shits and giggles. Here we go! Actors: Markiplier as Tommy Wiseau Nice Peter as Jason Friedberg EpicLloyd as Aaron Seltzer Tay Zonday as ??? Jacksfilms as ??? Zach Sherwin as ??? Intro RAP BATTLES OF GLISCORS UNIVERSE TOMMY WISEAU VS FRIEDBERG AND SELTZER BEGIN Tommy Wiseau Thank you honey, this is a BEAUTIFUL arrangement Now time to strike these clowns, You’re tearing me apart, Jason! I once lived in france, but that was a long time ago These buffoons made more bad movies than there are videos on WatchMojo! Friedberg & Seltzer Coming to america, Parody movies are copyright in Canada Let’s show this new roomie how we do things in Gnarnia! We’ve made the worst movies, always on the bottom of the charts Your film is a cult classic, we find humor in farts! We aren’t barbie girls, but I’ll tell you who is A poorly done movie with no room to be lit… ssss. Wiseau You just added an S to make sure that you rhymed What, was fast and furious too hard to make fun of in time? Friedberg & Seltzer Now listen here, we got the best of all movies We combined all the best stuff, like Title Changing and Boobies! Wiseau To be a real actor, you gotta be tough You’re lying, I never hit you, blah blah blah bluff Friedberg & Seltzer Did you just ding us on something you just did? It seems like Wiseau is missing his… dick Wiseau Dick Jokes aren’t funny! Friedberg That’s the Idea. Wiseau Staaaaaahp copying meeeeeee. Seltzer Seltzer: Then learn how to act, you fucking weak movie produca’! Shymalan I’m crashing in on this party, I’m known to ruin movies You guys are weak as hell when comes to being Groovy I make movies into thrillers, then butcher the trailer All you ever see in the youtube comments are the haters! I’d try to make it right but the by time it’s already done It’s the last airbending rap that I’ve already won! Michael Bay Racist, Big Boobied Explosions... Racist, Big Boobied Explosions… Racist, Big Boobied Explosions… Racist, Big Boobied… EXPLOSION! Michael Bay, transforming into this battle like a- J.J. Abrams Shut up, Bay! (Hahaha) Look at me, I got more Lens Flares than you’ll ever see! I made the new star wars, super 8, and was on MTV! You see, Abrams will soon make a new portal movie! It’ll be out at the same time as Half life 3! Ask Harrison Ford, my movies aren’t shit and all you other directors will never know how to do it! Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOUUUUU DECIIIIIDEEEEEEE RAAAAAAP ~Explosion~ Uhh… RAAAAA ~Explosion~ Okay, RA ~Explosion~ GOD FUCKING DAMMITMICHAELBAAAAAAAAAAAY Who Won? Tommy Wiseau Jason Friedberg Aaron Seltzer M. Night Shymalan Michael Bay J.J. Abrams Category:Blog posts